


Diez mapas de la verdad

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-The Truth, on the road
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.





	1. Jonás

Sería inútil perder el tiempo buscando en todos los diccionarios léxicos de todas las bibliotecas estatales. Lo que se respiraba en el aire aquella mañana de lluvia en Nuevo México no tenía un nombre concreto. El silencio duele a veces, cuando su causa es la imposibilidad de decir algo que esté a la altura de las circunstancias. 

Hablaste de esperanza y creo que no pensabas realmente en ella. Porque hubo silencio. Todo lo que hubo después fue silencio. Más pesadillas que sueños. Sexo desesperado sin decir nada. Un amanecer de sábanas revueltas y cuerpos que tiritaban porque el cansancio les impedía moverse para tirar de ellas. Lluvia golpeando fuerte en los huesos. Indefinible.

 

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me arrastraste a la búsqueda de un monstruo de pantano?- Me moví un poco. Sólo para mirarte. 

-Big Blue. Se llamaba Big Blue y viste su colmillo en la foto. 

-Ya… ¿recuerdas la conversación en la roca? 

-Claro que la recuerdo. Casi le disparo a un pato. – Levanté la ceja y te echaste a reír. Así es como hemos funcionado siempre.- La recuerdo, Scully. Hablamos de Moby Dick y de mi deseo de poseer una pata de palo. Dijiste que yo era Ahab. Que la verdad era mi ballena blanca. 

-Estaba pensando que, de algún modo, hemos pasado de Moby Dick a la Biblia.- Volviste a reír. 

-Sorpréndeme. 

-Tal vez, después de tanto tiempo persiguiéndola, la ballena nos ha tragado. Puede que ahora seamos como Jonás. 

-Joder, Scully, dime que consiguió que lo escupiera… 

 

La lluvia siguió golpeando. La pérdida seguía doliendo y nos había engullido un gigante marino. Pero estábamos juntos dentro de esa ballena, el frío desparecía un poco y me mirabas con ojos traviesos mientras tirabas de mí en el revoltijo de sábanas.


	2. Vainilla y cerezas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

Sus labios rojos envuelven la cuchara llena de helado sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que estoy diciendo. Siempre he adorado esa necesidad infantil de azúcar de Scully y no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa expresión de niña pecosa y enfurruñada. Una riña pueril después, mi ángel come helado de vainilla y cereza, hecha un ovillo, apoyada en el cabecero de la cama.

 

-Te he traído helado, ¿no es suficiente?- Arquea una ceja y yo quiero quitarle esa tarrina enorme y comérmela a besos, pero jugar es divertido.

-¿Crees que tengo ocho años?- ¿Recibiré una patada en el culo si le digo lo que estoy pensando?- No pienso aceptar tus sobornos- Y lo dice mientras lame los restos de la cuchara.

-Un poco tarde, cerecita.- Sueno tan irónico que se echa a reír y yo aprovecho el momento de debilidad para quitarle el postre y tenerla donde quiero, entre el colchón y mi cuerpo.- Se te da fatal hacerte la enfadada.

-Lo estoy, y no vuelvas a llamarme…-Tengo que callarla. La beso para callarla y sabe a cerezas, es un beso de azúcar lleno de juegos adolescentes.

-¿Decías?- Se muerde los labios mientras sus dedos juegan al borde del pantalón de mi pijama.

-No pienso discutir más sobre eso, Mulder.- No, ya veo que tiene mejores planes- Esa camarera no era ningún súcubo, buscaba compañía.

-Lo que tú digas.- En este momento no pienso seguir discutiendo sobre los celos infantiles de Dana Scully, me interesa mucho más lo que hay debajo de esa camiseta.- Cerecita.


	3. Profilaxis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

La primera vez que nos acostamos no existieron las barreras. Éramos nosotros, yo no podía concebir y el látex era uno de los elementos principales en nuestra lista de cosas innecesarias. Tampoco fue necesario hablar de anticoncepción en los capítulos siguientes de Mulder, Scully y cama. 

Resulta increíble que algo tan estúpido e insignificante como una caja de condones pueda marcar un antes y un después en la vida de alguien. Una prueba más de nuestra eterna anormalidad. Unas veinte horas desde que nos deshicimos del mono naranja, unos veinte minutos después de la conversación más desoladora que haya existido en nuestra historia. Allí estábamos, Roswell y lluvia. 

Yo tenía tantas ganas de sentirte dentro que casi lo olvido. Tú ni siquiera habías pensado en ello. Un año. Demasiado tiempo sintiéndonos solos. Demasiado tiempo separados. Instintos primitivos. Nunca olvidaré el momento en que tuve que meter la mano entre tu estómago y mi vientre para hacerte parar. Creo que dije algo así como “maleta”. No me entendiste hasta que no murmuré un “tal vez no haga falta, pero…”. 

Y fue doloroso. Fue doloroso por William. Fue doloroso porque había renunciado a todo lo que quería. Fue doloroso porque una puta caja de preservativos no tenía por qué convertirse en la materialización de lo que no podíamos tener. Tan doloroso que tardamos media hora en poder volver a tocarnos después de llorar un mar de pérdidas. Y seguía lloviendo.


	4. Lluvia de cenizas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

No recuerdo un tiempo en que la existencia de Scully no fuera vital para la mía, como tampoco recuerdo un tiempo en que hayamos tenido una conversación importante en un lugar decente. Vamos a 110 kilómetros por hora sobre una autopista recalentada y el ruido insoportable del motor nos hace compañía.

-Necesitar es una palabra muy grande, Mulder.- Esto empezó como una conversación estúpida e inocente y yo me pregunto por qué se remueve incómoda en el asiento del copiloto con el semblante tan serio. Parece molesta.

-Esto también lo es.- No sé cómo puede dudarlo. No sé cómo puede ser tan evidente para los demás y tan difícil de creer para ella- No hay ningún momento en que no te haya necesitado Scully. No ha habido un momento en que no haya preferido tenerte a mi lado. Es una mera cuestión semántica. En realidad necesitar es una palabra muy pequeña para describirlo y se queda muy corta.

-No siempre…

Parece querer decir algo más. En la radio, los Rolling Stones rezan un “You can’t always get what you want” muy cierto. Este coche de alquiler sin aire acondicionado es un caparazón para la bomba atómica de sentimientos que nos acompaña desde que empezó todo esto. La conversación no tiene aspecto de terminar aquí y yo tampoco quiero abandonarla.

-¿Cuándo?

-Todo había ardido y ella acababa de llegar- Tengo la impresión de que vamos a volver a tomar un camino infestado de demonios que nunca llegarán a enterrarse.

-Explícate mejor, Scully.

-Puede parecer una tontería, pero yo lo recuerdo con nitidez. Llegamos al maldito sótano y todo era humo y suelo mojado. Quise abrazarte en medio de la lluvia de ceniza y no me devolviste el abrazo.

-Pero…- No es algo en lo que haya pensado, en honor a la verdad, y no me gusta que ella lo recuerde de esa manera porque significa que le hice daño.

-Dolió porque te empeñaste en que para mí no era una cuestión personal. Después de todo lo que había perdido, de lo que había vivido, aún intentabas convencerte de que seguía allí por causas externas y no porque llegué a ser parte de aquello. Dolió porque ella parecía ser todo lo que necesitabas y me ponía enferma. Porque en el fondo yo también lo pensaba, que eras más para ella que para mí.-No puedo creerlo.

-Lo siento. Siento si te hice sentir que no te necesitaba, pero no vuelvas a decir que ella estaba por encima de lo que teníamos, Scully. No es cierto, sabes que no es cierto. Cometí muchas estupideces y me pasé de irracional, pero nunca dejaste de ser lo más importante.

-Es…

-No es necesidad, Scully. Es que dejaría de existir. Si no estuvieras. Dejaría de existir.

Nos queda un largo camino por delante y se acurruca en el asiento, con la mirada fija en mí. Le cuesta hablar de lo que siente, no es ningún secreto. Pero sé que lo sabe. Sabe que estar con ella no es para mí una opción. Es sólo que a veces necesita escucharlo.


	5. El boogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

Cazar monstruos en la oscuridad. Toda la vida que conocíamos juntos se reducía a eso, a cazar monstruos, a olvidarnos de que el miedo existía y de que, al fin y al cabo, podíamos apretar el gatillo y quedar a salvo. No era fácil, pero es menos duro cuando el monstruo se puede matar, cuando lo tienes delante, cuando es algo físico. Pero, ¿qué hay de los monstruos que nos acompañaron día y noche después? Cuando ya no éramos Mulder y Scully, cuando ya no quedaba sótano ni nuestras sombras jugaban con las luces del proyector. 

Al principio estábamos tan concentrados en sobrevivir que de algún modo olvidamos que nuestros ataques de ansiedad no eran los únicos, que nuestra depresión no viajaba sola y que el otro también se resquebrajaba en silencio, tratando de esconder a esos seres oscuros que se enredaban en los huesos. 

Octubre fue una maldición. Una mañana amaneciste con la mirada más triste que puedo recordar. “¿Recuerdas cuando el único miedo posible era ese boogeyman que se escondía bajo nuestra cama?”, te devolví un amago de sonrisa, pero supe que la pesadilla se nos hacía realidad. Fue un mes horrible. Pasabas gran parte del día en la cama y apenas probabas bocado, desaparecías y regresabas con los ojos hinchados, buscándome como un niño busca a su madre, aferrándote a mí como si tuvieras miedo de que me desintegrara. Tú también lo echabas de menos, porque a pesar de la distancia sabías que un trocito de ti existía y respiraba en otro lado del mundo. Supe entonces que tenías que pasar por ello y tuve que dejar mi dolor a un lado, porque la última opción era dejarte caer solo. Por eso me metía contigo en la cama, por eso te abrazaba mientras llorabas, te susurraba. Por eso cuando volvías te estaba esperando fuera, por eso te obligaba a comer aunque nos llevara horas. Un niño que necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él. 

Una noche te despertaste de una pesadilla demasiado real y me dijiste entre sollozos que me fuera de allí, que habías jodido dos vidas y no soportabas que una de ellas fuera la mía, yo te abracé y te dije que mataría a los monstruos por ti, que no iba a dejarte solo, que todo pasaría. A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y no estabas. Un ataque de pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí hasta que encontré la nota en mi mesita:

 “HE IDO A POR EL DESAYUNO. GRACIAS POR HACER QUE EL BOOGEYMAN SE VAYA. TE PROMETO QUE HOY RECOGERÉ MI HABITACIÓN.

 

MULDER.

 

P.D. Y DESPUÉS TE QUITARÉ LA ROPA”

 

No hizo falta demasiado para darme cuenta de que habías vuelto, de que me necesitabas a tu lado, y de que los monstruos sólo desaparecerían si permanecíamos juntos. No hizo falta demasiado para que me echara a llorar.


	6. Promesas en el bolsillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteMulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

Fue una noche de verano, sentados en el bordillo de la acera del motel más barato de Alabama, bajo las estrellas. Ella sostenía una lata de Dr. Pepper light y sonreía. Sonreía pocas veces, pero cuando esas sonrisas llegaban yo volvía a creer y el mundo parecía un lugar menos hostil porque, puede que estuviera roto, pero estaba ella. 

Yo sabía que le debía todas las promesas del mundo. No es que no las hubiera cumplido, es que jamás había llegado a hacerlas. Nunca había podido prometerle una vida mejor ni la realización del sueño americano. Nunca había podido prometerle el altar y un “sí quiero”, aún a sabiendas de que hacía mucho que ella misma había matado todos esos sueños enlatados. 

No era justo, no era justo que alguien como Scully tuviera que cargar con un prófugo escondido de la ley, no era justo que no pudiera jugar con nuestro hijo los sábados por la mañana, que no pudiéramos pasar la noche de los viernes acurrucados en un sofá mecidos por la serie B antes de meternos en la cama. Esta vida no era justa. 

Pensé, claro que lo pensé, que todo el mundo necesitaba guardar algunos sueños en el bolsillo, aunque no fueran posibles, sólo por encontrar una razón para salir de la cama cuando sonaba el despertador. Sólo por regalarle un atisbo de esperanza. Sólo por verla sonreír más a menudo.

 Así que lo hice. Y no estaba mintiendo. Estaba dando forma a cada una de mis ensoñaciones porque, cuando no hay nada, hay que construir algo. “Volveremos a jugar al béisbol”. No dijiste nada. Me miraste curiosa, sólo eso. Tal vez temiendo romper el hechizo de aquel momento que se sentía como oxígeno. “Tú y yo. Pronto. Iremos a jugar al béisbol, un fin de semana. Yo me reiré porque seguro que si no te sujeto la pelota irá a otro estado”. Me diste un puñetazo entre risas, minúsculo. “Podríamos salir a cenar, una noche, a uno de esos restaurantes japoneses que te gustan tanto, y preparar gofres los domingos por la mañana. Luego tendré que aguantarte el resto de la semana mientras hablas de calorías, pero merecerá la pena”. Enlazaste tus dedos con los míos, las yemas frías por culpa de la hojalata. “De verdad, llegaremos a tener eso, pronto”.

No sé si llegaste a creerme o quisiste dejarte soñar por un solo día. Buscaste mis labios, aún en silencio. A veces se nos olvidaba que estábamos de mierda hasta el cuello, porque la cuestión era que estábamos. Los dos. Que viajábamos a la vez. No llegué a decirte que te lo debía, seguramente me habrías sermoneado y repetido que estabas allí por elección propia. Nos quedamos allí, bajo la oscuridad, alumbrados por el neón verde que anunciaba que aún quedaban camas en las que llorar, follar, o ver el canal de pago, esperando que un día todo se calmara y pudiéramos jugar a ser normales.


	7. Un dólar por tus pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

Las tardes se extienden en estas habitaciones, a veces, mientras el frío azota fuera y la carretera no nos acoge de manera cordial para conducir.

 

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

-Mulder, siento decirte que si ese dólar sale de nuestro escaso fondo común, no cuenta.

-Puedo pagarte de otra manera. – Me mira sugerente, el incansable adolescente de playboy.

-Ya, como si necesitara darte algo a cambio para tenerte donde quiero.

-¿Y dónde me quieres, pelirroja?- Intenta introducir su mano en mi camiseta, llevándose un manotazo como respuesta.

-En serio, lo de los nombrecitos acaba aquí. – No sé por qué me molesto. Fox Mulder cuenta con cuatro debilidades: follar, los alienígenas, sacarme de quicio y las pipas de girasol. Por ese orden. Es más, normalmente la tercera acaba llevando a la primera.

-Vamos… verdad por verdad. Dime en qué estás pensando y te cuento en qué estoy pensando yo. –Me rindo. No piensa dejarme en paz mientras no gane la partida.

-Empieza tú.

-Pensaba en deshacerme del algodón gris que en este momento no me deja ver tus piernas y enterrar la cabeza entre ellas.

-¿En serio, Mulder?, ¿quieres mis pensamientos a cambio de eso?

-Tengo una oferta mejor. Los quiero a cambio de que eso deje de ser un pensamiento. –Diría que no pero tiene la capacidad de nublarme el sentido cuando habla con esa voz tan grave y la mirada cristalina. Señas inequívocas de la excitación del profiler de Oxford. Y he de suponer que quien calla otorga, porque antes de que pueda decir nada está deslizando los pantalones de mi pijama y la ropa interior no tarda en hacerles compañía.

-Habla. – No dice más. Su cabeza entre mis muslos hablando en el idioma favorito de Mulder.

-Pensaba…- Cierro los ojos. No creo que pueda decir nada coherente si su lengua sigue ahí.

-¿Aha? –Podría decirle la verdad y romper la magia. Contarle que mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por este drama sobre ruedas que vivimos. Creo que no es momento. Llorar entre gemido y gemido es demasiado Lynchiano.

-Pensaba que eras lo primero en mi lista de debilidades.

 

Me mira un momento, sonríe de forma autosuficiente y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Para qué cargar más esta tragedia griega?


	8. El vapor de la rutina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

Sabe, siente y conoce. Eso es todo. No hay teorías que elaborar ni misterios en los que embarcarse, sólo certeza. Un paso más y cierra la cortina de la ducha, dejando a sus espaldas ese insoportable y frío plástico azul.  
  
Debajo, siempre es debajo. Debajo de ese líquido transparente y sin sabor piensa. Un puñado de kilómetros. Un hijo. El sci-fi del canal de pago. Es ella quien está fuera y se pregunta más veces de las que cree. Se pregunta si lo sabe, si lo intuye. Se pregunta si imagina las veces en que ha tratado de entender por qué no pudo controlarse y qué clase de vida estarían viviendo ahora.  
  
Cierra del todo el agua fría. Necesita ese chorro de calor porque siguen en la Antártida. La Antártida, donde casi termina de perderla. “¿Comida china?”. Su voz llega desde el otro lado de la puerta. Emite un sonido a modo de afirmación. “¿Pollo o ternera?”. Y ahí están. El mundo acabará en unos años y ellos deciden el menú de la cena. “Sin ropa interior. Cuando salga te quiero sin ropa interior”. La oye reír. “Pollo entonces”.  
  
Scully, Scully, Scully… No sabe qué haría. De verdad que no lo sabe. Sólo sabe que siente, que sabe, que la conoce.


	9. Inventar la Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

20 de diciembre. Se acercan de manera cruel unas fechas señaladas. Cualquier otro mortal estará asaltando todos los centros comerciales de su ciudad en busca de regalos de última hora, peleándose con un papel de regalo horrible que se empeña en volver a enrollarse, escuchando “Silent Night” en bucle vaya a donde vaya. Nosotros no. Nosotros llevamos dos años fingiendo que la Navidad no existe. No es culpa nuestra. O tal vez sí. Tal vez es la culpa lo que nos impide dejarnos ser normales. No intentarlo.  
  
-Eh, Scully, ¿crees que existe Santa Claus? Nunca hemos llegado a inverstigarlo, pero estoy seguro de que alguno de aquellos casos que dejamos archivados guarda alguna relación con él.- Sonrío, más risa que sonrisa. Ese humor tan Mulder ayuda a soportar el peso del mundo cuando lo único que puedes pensar es en tu hijo abriendo regalos bajo un árbol. Un árbol que tú no has decorado. Unos regalos que tú no has escogido ni comprado. Comiendo unas galletas que tú no has horneado.  
  
-Estoy segura, si aparece algún reno muerto por agotamiento, te prometo que iremos más allá para matar el tiempo.-Se acerca a mí y rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Lleva semanas intentando que las cosas parezcan un poco más ordenadas dentro del caos. Es sorprendente porque hablamos de Fox Mulder, pero Fox Mulder nunca he dejado de sorprenderme.  
  
-Tengo una idea, Scully. –Sé que lo estoy mirando con escepticismo. Sus ideas a veces dan más miedo que todos los monstruos a los que me he enfrentado y abierto en canal. Me pongo la chaqueta y recojo la bolsa de viaje que espera paciente en la cama. Toca volver a cambiar de lecho. Somos lo que somos. -¿Y si este año nos inventamos la Navidad?- Me pierdo. No sé a qué juega ni a qué se refiere. Todo es siempre un juego de acertijos bastante infantil. Salimos de la habitación y allí nos espera otro coche. Un coche que tampoco es nuestro y cuyo alquiler ya hemos pagado y firmado bajo nombres que nunca han sido nuestros.  
  
-¿Inventarnos la Navidad, Mulder?  
  
-Bueno… ya sabes, por matar el tiempo. No veo por aquí ningún reno muerto.- Abro el maletero con los ojos en blanco para dejar la bolsa y entonces los veo. El paquete rectangular y el sobre.  
  
-Mulder…-Me pone un dedo en los labios.  
  
-Entra en el coche y ábrelos. Es más fácil así. Ya no tenemos que buscar a Santa.- Miro esos ojos verdes y de repente veo a un niño. Un niño que no sólo es Mulder sino también mi hijo. Veo ilusión y ganas de intentarlo.-Vamos… entra.  
  
Lo primero que aparece al abrir la puerta de este Ford destartalado es una ramita de muérdago, sujeta al espejo retrovisor. Tengo que reírme e increparle un poco con la mirada. Sonríe y me invita a entrar con la mano. El techo ya no lo forma una estúpida y triste tapicería gris. No del todo, al menos. En esa barata imitación del terciopelo aparecen decenas de estrellitas doradas y brillantes que, imagino, le habrá costado la vida pegar. Se sienta a mi lado y me mira.  
  
-¿Qué te parece?- Cuesta hablar cuando tienes un nudo en la garganta, así que me limito a devolverle la mirada con unas lágrimas que no se atreven a salir pero que intentan hacerse notar. –Vamos, ábrelos. El rectangular antes.- El papel navideño rasgado deja ver una edición preciosa de _Las cartas de Papá Noel_ de Tolkien- Cuando lo encontré no estaba seguro de si sería apropiado… pero luego pensé que llevas demasiado tiempo sin soñar. Necesitas volver a soñar, Scully. –La primera lágrima cae sin permiso y el la borra con el pulgar.- Vamos, ahora el sobre.- Abro el sobrecito rojo con mucho cuidado porque, si conozco a Mulder como creo que lo conozco, seguramente el tesoro se esconda en el sitio más pequeño. Levanto la solapa y encuentro una nota con su caligrafía:  
  
 _“Después de una eternidad pensando en un regalo que haga justicia a todo lo que me has dado, he descubierto que buscaba algo que no existe. Bueno, tal vez no sea la primera vez, pero por una vez me importa no tenerlo delante. No hay nada que pueda compensar todos los sacrificios que has llevado a cabo por salvarme a lo largo de estos años. No hay nada que pueda darte y que devuelva el tiempo que llevas sin un hogar fijo y sin esperanza. Así que he decidido darte lo más preciado que tengo si no hablamos de ti, el tiempo. Te regalo mi tiempo, Scully. Hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas y vayas a donde vayas, siempre estaré aquí, esperando, por si vuelves. A partir de ahora tu tiempo es mío porque nadie va a cuidarlo mejor que tú”._  
  
¿Alguna vez has sentido que es demasiado? ¿Que sostienes en las manos algo tan importante que si lo dejas ir volará en mil pedazos? Es más o menos lo que siento ahora, sólo que lo que siento es infinitamente superior. No sé si llevo una eternidad llorando pero de repente estoy en los brazos de Mulder, que no deja de acariciarme el pelo, que no deja de besarme, que no me deja ir.  
  
-Gracias... –Es lo más ridículo que he dicho jamás, pero en honor a la verdad, si no se te ocurre algo que esté a la altura de las circunstancias, más te vale guardar silencio.  
  
-Sabes que lo he hecho por los dos, Scully. Sufrir las veinticuatro horas del día no va a devolvernos lo que hemos perdido, pero nosotros sí estamos aquí. Vivos y juntos.- Sonrío, y creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo empiezo a entender que tiene razón.- Ah, y estamos debajo del muérdago, no cumplir tradiciones puede traer mala suerte.  
  
-Sí, me gustaría ver eso.- Ríe y me besa. Besa con ganas y con todo el tiempo del mundo porque ahora el tiempo no existe. Me lo ha dado y no tengo ganas de desperdiciarlo.


	10. La ciencia de una manta de cuadritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully, moteles y asfalto. Otra serie de diez viñetas situadas entre The Truth y IWTB.

Cuando alguien entra en unos almacenes de bajo costo, lo último que espera encontrar en ellos es un objeto que llegue a serle imprescindible ni parte de su historia. Fue un par de meses después de empezar a consumir gasolina como agua. Paramos el coche en uno de esos aparcamientos de tamaño ciudad donde muchas de las familias que no llegan a fin de mes estacionan sus vehículos para poder cargarlos hasta el límite de productos poco inflados.  
  
Fui yo quien la vio. Scully se había perdido en la sección de textiles en busca de un buen puñado de vaqueros y camisetas del algodón con las que disfrazarnos de fugitivos. Yo me había quedado en hogar para perder el tiempo. Mulder el siniestro desentrañando el misterio de las fundas de sofá del espacio exterior. Fascinante. Pero allí estaba, la mantita de cuadros, roja y blanca, imprescindible en la equipación de toda abuela que se precie. Una manta de cuatro dólares ligera, grande y calentita, de esas que con dos lavados se transforman en un campo de bolitas.  
  
Scully me explicó el porqué, evidentemente. La física, la fricción, las partículas. A veces, debajo de esa manta, le pedía que me hablara de ciencia. Lo hacía porque su exacerbada pedantería me excitaba, y porque sabía que ese raciocinio extremo es lo único que aún la ataba a su antigua realidad y la hacía sentirse mejor. Pero lo importante, lo realmente importante, es que siempre terminábamos haciendo el amor. Incluso cuando estábamos increíblemente enfadados después de una de esas discusiones en las que había temblado el mundo. Yo le enseñaba la manta, ella me miraba incrédula y todo se disipaba.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo tuvimos que olvidarnos del concepto de “hogar”. Hogar no eran esas habitaciones frías por las que pasamos de puntillas, ni todos los coches de alquiler que nos vieron correr tras la nada. Pero la perspectiva del tiempo ayuda a ver las cosas de otro modo. Hogar éramos nosotros. Hogar fueron todos los lugares donde esa manta barata nos resguardó. Tal vez nunca me sentí tanto como en casa.

 

 


End file.
